The LighthousesThe battle for Lemuria and Atteka
by storywriterforRPG
Summary: Garete must help the Lemurians defend themselves against enemies and still make it to Atteka


Soldier 1:Well, the defences are set.  
  
Soldier 2:Yes, milord!  
  
King Hydros:Hey, where's the other top soldier?  
  
Both soldiers:Ummm  
  
*earlier*  
  
Soldier 3:Look at me, I'm swimming!  
  
*Jaws music starts*  
  
Soldier 1:Get out!  
  
Soldier 2:HURRY!  
  
Soldier 3:AGHHH!!!*is taken under by Barney, and blood comes out*  
  
Soldier 1:Empty your lead on that monster!  
  
Soldier 2:DIE!!!  
  
*they fire assault rifles, don't ask how they got those*  
  
Both soldiers:DIE!!!  
  
*soon a dinosaur head comes out of the water, not connected to a body*  
  
*back to King Hydros*  
  
King Hydros:Right...  
  
Isaac:Sir, the army is in place.  
  
King Hydros:Good, good, good.  
  
Felix:I am sensing fear in our group.  
  
Sheba:Well, I can tell who has fear!*looks at Mia and Jenna*  
  
Garet:SHEBA! GET A LIFE!  
  
Sheba:No way...this is fun!  
  
Garet:*sighs*  
  
Mia:Piers, what if we, don't last?  
  
Piers:Mia, I would die if it meant that you would live.  
  
Mia:;_; Piers, don't say things like that...  
  
Jenna:Hey, you two! Come on and get over here!  
  
Piers:Coming!  
  
*soon they see thousands of heartless on boats*  
  
King Hydros:Soldier, how much do we have in our army?  
  
Soldier:Ummm...about 1000...  
  
King Hydros:Well, let's hope they last...  
  
Garet:Here they come...  
  
Isaac:Yeah, but we have something they don't!*takes out an assault rifle*  
  
Felix:Yes, everyone in the army has these so called guns...  
  
Jenna:Mine's nice and small!  
  
Mia:Mine is...kind of heavy...  
  
Piers:Here, I'll trade mine with yours.  
  
Mia:Thanks...  
  
Sheba:Okay, just wait for the signal...  
  
Garet:Ok, west side, OPEN FIRE!  
  
*all soldiers on his side open up with rifles and launchers of all types*  
  
Soldier:Oh no! They've got those too!  
  
*heartless start shooting out laser guns*  
  
Garet:Watch out!  
  
*a whole platoon is taken out from a rocket launcher*  
  
Isaac:Aim for the heart! Or, what would be a heart, not that it's there anymore...  
  
Felix:LOOK OUT JENNA!  
  
*Jenna is about to get shot, when Felix jumps in the way*  
  
Felix:AGHHH!!!  
  
Jenna:BROTHER!;_;  
  
Isaac:Garet! Felix is hurt!  
  
Garet:FELIX!  
  
Piers:Mia, aim for that one!  
  
Mia:Okay!  
  
Sheba:He's carrying some sort of suit...  
  
Garet:EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HIS WAY!  
  
*soon the soldiers who don't are dissintegrated*  
  
Garet:Hurry, fall back!  
  
Isaac:I'll carry Felix!  
  
Jenna:Brother...  
  
Mia:Come on, Piers!  
  
Piers:Coming!  
  
Sheba:Hurry! I'm already at the top!  
  
*whatever soldiers are left retreat to the fortress*  
  
King Hydros:Garet, Felix's wounds are too great...  
  
Jenna:;_;  
  
Piers and Mia:...  
  
Sheba:;_;  
  
Isaac:Soldier! Tell your troops to hold them!  
  
Gare:Felix...will...he...make it?  
  
King Hydros:I...I don't...know...My best medics are working on his wounds...  
  
Isaac:Sire! Your army cannot hold them...  
  
Jenna:FELIX! DON'T DIE! PLEASE, YOU'RE MY BROTHER!!!*cries hard*  
  
Isaac:Easy, Jenna. Easy...  
  
Soldier:King! We only have 400 left. The enemy has still many!  
  
King Hydros:*Is about to get hit by a laser but does the Matrix move and dodges it*Where is Kraden?  
  
Isaac:*remembering*He will come...  
  
Soldier:sir! We're down to 200!  
  
King Hydros:Let us ride out and meet them!  
  
Garet:For glory and death!  
  
Jenna:For my brother!  
  
Sheba:For Felix and Ivan...  
  
Piers:For-  
  
Mia:Each other.  
  
Isaac:Come! We will ride, one last time...  
  
King Hydros:CHARGE!  
  
*they charge out on horses*  
  
Narrator:Well, they're stupid...  
  
King Hydros:Look! It is Kraden!  
  
Isaac:KRADEN!  
  
Kraden:I come, with an army of those willing to fight for good! CHARGE!  
  
Isaac's Dad:CHARGE!  
  
Isaac:...  
  
Garet:Your dad...  
  
Isaac:He...He came...No...  
  
Jenna:Isaac! Do not let your guard down!  
  
Sheba:HIYA!  
  
Piers:Getting...tired...  
  
Mia:Me too...  
  
*Kraden and his army come and defeat the heartless*  
  
Kraden:Yes, Garet. We are not alone.  
  
Garet:Yes.  
  
Kraden:Where is Felix?  
  
Isaac:He...  
  
Jenna:He tried to save my life...  
  
Kraden:Well, he looks fine. After all, he's standing right there.*points*  
  
*Everyone looks*  
  
Jenna:FELIX!*runs up to him*BROTHER! I...I...thought I lost you...;_;  
  
Felix:Jenna, what matters most is that you are all right.  
  
Jenna:Brother...  
  
Garet:Come, we shall go to Juiter Lighthouse next!  
  
Narrator:So touching...*cries*  
  
King Hydros:My army will help you light the lighthouses.  
  
Link:Yes, I will help as well.  
  
Isaac:Link, where were you?  
  
Link:On the east side.  
  
Isaac:I see.  
  
Garet:Come, we shall use their boats and head towards Atteaka.  
  
Felix:Garet, the enemy is growing stronger.  
  
Garet:I know, Felix.*to soldiers*By the time we reach the Mars Lighthouse, many of you will die. do you still wish to come?  
  
King Hydros:Of course.  
  
Link:Yes.  
  
Kraden:My only reason for existence is to light the lighthouses.  
  
Isaac's Dad:Isaac, may I speak with you?  
  
Isaac:Yes, dad.  
  
Jenna:I wonder what they're up to.  
  
Sheba:Yeah...  
  
Jenna:Please tell me you mind read them!  
  
Sheba:No.*looks at Garet, who nods*I have learned from my past.  
  
Jenna:Oh...okay...  
  
*they come back, Isaac looking glum*  
  
Piers:I will take this ship.  
  
Mia:I will go with you.  
  
Link:I will ride in it as well.  
  
50 soldiers:We'll ride in it also!  
  
Piers:Very well. Let's get ready to depart.  
  
Mia:Okay...  
  
Narrator:Well, I'm not surprised with who Mia sailed with...  
  
Garet:I shall take this ship.  
  
Felix:Me too.  
  
Isaac:Don't forget me!  
  
Jenna:Hey, wait for me!  
  
Sheba:And me, I want to ride with you guys also!  
  
75 soldiers:We'll ride with you also!  
  
Garet:Let's perpare!  
  
King Hydros:Everyone else, find a ship.  
  
Narrator:Well, time for them to set sail!  
  
*Piers' ship*  
  
Piers:Ahh...the wind feels good on my face...  
  
Mia:Yes, it makes your hair messy too.  
  
Piers:Well, I can't tie it with a bow like you.  
  
Mia:Hey, I was just joking!  
  
Piers:I know!  
  
Mia:Yeah right!*laughs*  
  
Link:Look, there is the only passage to get through. No doubt Saturos will have trapped it.  
  
Piers:Link, you're right. It could be a trap. Signal to King Hydros' ship we'll check first.  
  
Link:Sure.*does so*  
  
*King Hydros' ship*  
  
King Hydros:They will check if it is a safe passage. Tell the other ships to wait.  
  
Soldier:Yes, sir!*does so*  
  
*Piers' ship*  
  
Piers:Sailor, move us through, but slowly.  
  
Sailor:Yessir!  
  
Mia:Hmmm...seems safe...  
  
Link:Too safe...  
  
Voice:I HAVE COME BACK TO DESTROY YOU GARET!  
  
Piers:WHO GOES THERE?  
  
Voice:I am the TERMINATOR! I will destroy Garet, for he defeated me!  
  
Mia:We won't let that happen!  
  
*Terminator jumps on ship, opening up with two rifles*  
  
Soldier:AGHHH!!!  
  
Sailor:NOOO!!!  
  
Piers:Hide, everyone!  
  
Link:Wh-*he is cut off when 7 bullets fly into him*  
  
Piers:LINK! Arr...DIE MONSTER!*opens up with a shotgun*  
  
Terminator:DIE!*gets hit on the right spot*NOOO!!!*falls in the water*  
  
Link:Uhh...I'm...*you know what happens*  
  
Piers:He was a brave man.  
  
Narrator:Well, Link's role was short.  
  
Mia:Signal for them to continue, for the path is clear. Also tell them that Link is dead...  
  
Sailor:Yes, ma'am.  
  
*Garet's ship*  
  
Garet:Well, Link is gone.  
  
Isaac:By the "Terminator"?  
  
Garet:Remember the rift at Venus Lighthouse?  
  
Felix:Yes.  
  
Jenna:You fought him there?  
  
Garet:Yes, I did.  
  
Jenna:Isaac, what did your dad tell you?  
  
Isaac:He told me, my mother...couldn't handle...me gone...she...she...*cries*  
  
Jenna:No...she didn't...  
  
Isaac:Yes...  
  
Garet:Isaac, I am terribly sorry.  
  
Felix:Me too. Look! There is Atteka!  
  
Isaac:Funny...  
  
Jenna:What?  
  
Garet:Smoke arises. I wonder...  
  
Felix:We must hurry!  
  
Narrator:The suspense and the end of this scene...  
  
Narrator:Our heroes are arriving at Atteka Inlet...  
  
Garet:Well, here we are.  
  
Jenna:I heard that they tossed Link's body onto the ocean!  
  
Felix:Jenna, it's for honor.  
  
Jenna:What's so honorable about that? Right, Isaac? Isaac?  
  
Isaac:*in mind*Why...why must things go this way? First Kraden, then Ivan. Next nearly Felix. Mia and Piers are falling deeply in love. Sheba is confused about who she is, and what she must do. Jenna and I aren't very close...I want us to be close...Garet cannot decide his future...*end*Huh? Oh, yeah, right.  
  
Jenna:Hmmm...something's wrong.  
  
Felix:Isaac, are you sure you're okay?  
  
Garet:Yeah, maybe you need to rest.  
  
Isaac:Yes, rest would be nice.  
  
*Piers and Mia come*  
  
Piers:Hey guys. We lost 3 guys from the Terminator.  
  
Mia:Some were injured, but they'll be fine.  
  
Piers:*looks at everyone*What's up?  
  
Isaac:Nothing. Let's go to Contigo. The king is already there.  
  
Garet:Okay. Come on guys!  
  
Narrator:Isaac seems depressed...or maybe confused...  
  
*they arrive at Contigo*  
  
Garet:This city is heavily damaged.  
  
Isaac:Yeah.  
  
Citizen:AGHHH!!! HELP!!! HE'S COMING!!!  
  
Jenna:Who? Who's he?  
  
Citizen:Stay away! JUST STAY AWAY! HE TOOK THEM, YES, HE TOOK THEM. HE KILLED THEM ALL!  
  
Sheba:Boy, he seems scared.  
  
Felix:Yeah, we better find out who is causing trouble.  
  
Garet:Hmmm...I wonder where the king is...  
  
Citizen:HE'S A SPIDER! A SPIDER!  
  
Piers:Huh?  
  
Mia:Well...  
  
*suddenly they hear something swinging*  
  
Isaac:What is that?  
  
Sheba:Sounds like a spider.  
  
*suddenly Spiderman appears*  
  
Garet:I challenge you!  
  
Felix:Take this!  
  
*battle*  
  
Spiderman appeared!  
  
Garet's Excalibur lets out a howl! Legend!  
  
Spiderman takes 339 damage!  
  
Felix's Excailbur lets out a howl! Legend!  
  
Spiderman takes 896 damage!  
  
Isaac's Sol Blade lets out a howl! Meggido!  
  
Spiderman takes 1869 damage!  
  
You felled Spiderman!  
  
You gained 15639 experience!  
  
You got 4999 Gold!  
  
Spiderman dropped 10 hostages!  
  
*end battle*  
  
Citizen:YAY! You saved us!  
  
Isaac:No problem.  
  
Garet:Anytime!  
  
Felix:Yeah! *cough*Showoff*cough*Meggido*cough*  
  
Isaac:HEY! I heard that!  
  
Piers:Stop with the quarreling!  
  
Mia:Yeah, remember, we still need to find the King!  
  
Citizen:You said, king?  
  
Sheba:Yes, King hydros. Do you know him?  
  
Citizen:was he blue?  
  
Piers:Yes, that is him!  
  
Citizen:Oh...He's up at that house over there.  
  
Felix:Thank you!*hands the citizen 1000G*  
  
Citizen:WOW! THANKS!*walks away*  
  
Garet:Now, to the king.  
  
Narrator:Hey, why don't I get any free money?  
  
*they arrive*  
  
King Hydros:Ahh..you're here!  
  
???:Yes, they are!  
  
Isaac:Hamma!  
  
Hamma:Yes, it is I. Where is Ivan, for I wish to speak with my brother.  
  
Jenna:...  
  
Piers:Umm...  
  
Mia:Well...  
  
Sheba:I...  
  
Felix:Why are you all mute?  
  
Isac:He...  
  
Garet:Master Hamma, he...he is...he is-  
  
Kraden:Master Hamma, here's Ivan.  
  
*Ivan enters*  
  
Ivan:Hamma!  
  
Hamma:Ivan!  
  
Everyone:0_0  
  
Kraden:Yes, you are surprised. I found a way to ge Ivan back. I...dealed with some "people" for him...  
  
Sheba:Ivan...  
  
Ivan:Sheba...  
  
Jenna:How sweet.  
  
Hamma:Yes, it is very romantic, no?  
  
King Hydros:Now we discuss about Jupiter Lighthouse.  
  
Garet:To light it, we need our Wind Adept's help.  
  
Mia:This lighthouse is very large.  
  
Piers:I know, it's as if someone...expanded it.  
  
Isaac:Well, we'll rest first. Then we go to the Lighthouse!  
  
Garet:Come, Ivan. We shall rest.  
  
*they all leave, but Ivan and Sheba*  
  
Sheba:Ivan, I...can't believe it...  
  
Ivan:Me neither...I'm back...  
  
Sheba:Do you remember when...  
  
Ivan:Yes, I do...I still love you.  
  
Sheba:Me...too...  
  
Narrator:Isn't this a touchy comeback? Well, until next time! 


End file.
